


there's a reason

by HaloRocks1214



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscommunication, NOTHING BAD HAPPENS I SWEAR. suicide is mainly just talked about/worried about, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Protective Wilbur Soot, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, philza's not in this a ton but hopefully the dadza moments he's there for make up for it, techno is mentioned once for a joke, yadda yadda yadda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: "Wilbur has had a...historywith mental illness. It's hardly a secret, considering most of if notallhis music.""Tommy's actions were not helping the matter, is what he is saying.""Whatever the kid was getting down about must be serious, and if there's anything Wilbur wants in this world it's making sure Tommy doesn't-""All Wilbur has to do is take a deep breath, slowly let Tommy open up like he usually does, and then they can have all the fun they want on their little weekend trip.""Right?"---Tommy is a little quieter than usual. Wilbur is telling himself it's not a big deal. Big Brother Wilbur is telling himself it very fucking much is so
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 751
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	there's a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts), [piteouspeculiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piteouspeculiarity/gifts).



“Hey, Tommy, everything okay on your end?”

Wilbur brought his head up from his song journal to hear what Phil had to say. They were at the part of the night where their streams were off and chill time was initiated. After all the high energy they expelled this time they needed it more than ever.

The stream was fun, don’t get Wilbur wrong; it was himself and Phil finally getting Tommy into Rocket League after much persuasion, bribes, and some minor blackmail (Tommy’s fail of making cookies will no longer see Wilbur’s Twitter feed for at least the next five days). 

Tommy got into the hang of it pretty quickly, and while he hadn’t reached Phil’s level like he proclaimed he would multiple times within the first hour, he wasn’t at all terrible at it like some of Wil’s chat was saying in that first hour as well. Leave it to Tommy to remind everyone he’s actually good at video games. Wilbur expected nothing less.

However, there was one thing that irked Wilbur slightly, and it was the fact that Tommy was oddly quiet during the whole thing. To most, it would seem like Tommy just disliked the game after being forced into it by his friends- which Wilbur admitted in the title: _Forcing Tommy to Enjoy Rocket League ft. Ph1LzA_ \- but both Wilbur and Phil knew Tommy. If the kid didn’t like something he would either amp up his volume and make his hatred into a bit or let them know in a DM after the stream that Rocket League simply wasn’t his cup of tea.

Neither of those things had occurred, and Wilbur was planning on asking Tommy himself, but it sounded like Phil beat him to the punch.

“Tommy?” Phil asked again.

It was at this moment Wilbur realized Tommy had yet to respond. That realization wasn’t all that thrilling if he were to be honest.

“Hmm?” the blonde finally made a noise, followed by another one of shock before going, “Oh! Yeah, I’m okay Big P, just a little worn out from the stream. Very hyperactive game, and that says something considering this is me we’re talking about.”

Both Wilbur and Phil chuckled at that, but Wilbur hoped that the partial-fakeness he could feel from Phil wasn’t him projecting too much. “Wow, just another reason Rocket League can be considering an amazing game if it’s able to bring the great Tommyinnt to his knees in exhaustion,” Phil played along.

The kid squawked indignantly, “If anything that makes it _worse!_ How dare it make the great _Tomminnit_ bow down! I’ll never forgive it for such a disgrace!”

All three of them were laughing now, which made Wilbur feel better, but the worried feeling didn’t go away completely, “Welp, boys, I think I’m going to call it a night. Don’t be afraid to message me if you need anything. Goodnight!”

Both Phil and Tommy said their respective goodbyes on top of one another, which was the last thing Wilbur heard before leaving the call. As soon as the blip noise happened, Wilbur stood up out of his chair and left to go to the kitchen to needlessly pace about his previous worries.

He gave it 40 minutes and one and a half water bottles before he finally DM’ed Phil about it.

**_Wilbur Soot_ ** _  
you asked again and he still deflected?_

_**Ph1LzA**  
Yup, very out of character_

Wilbur thought he was going to have a stroke

**_Wilbur Soot_ ** _  
uuuuuuuugh  
fuck  
hopefully we can learn something this weekend, right?_

Yes, the one thing Wilbur was looking forward to above all else but refused to actually say it out loud out of fear of the gremlin’s ego inflating only about one hundred times. After their first meetup in Brighton, Wilbur was glad to hear he and Phil had made such a good impression on Tommy’s father. They continued to make sure the kid was alright, even getting a few _Thank you for ‘insert reason here’_ texts from the man after Tommy mentioned how Phil got him to go to sleep when he couldn’t or refused to, or when Wilbur got him offline to at least make a sandwich to eat.

Which all ended up paying off when Tommy asked if he could join Phil (and Kristen of course) and Wilbur for a trip up to a modern rental house cabin thingy. Tommy’s father gave permission, which the two other men learned after Tommy bombed their VC during a stream very excitedly. They couldn’t even be mad, they told him to let them know what his dad decided as soon as possible, and the audience reaction was well worth it.

Techno even got some recognition, seeing as he couldn’t join them from his lonely place in America. Everyone spammed his chat _🦀TECHNO IS GONE🦀_ repeatedly until the man joined Wilbur’s VC.

_“I hope you know I this means I’m not inviting you to my next birthday party,” he spoke in his usual monotone voice. Wilbur could tell he was excited for them, though, in his own, Techie way._

_The brunette rolled his eyes, “Oh no, the horror.”_

_He cackled for a good five minutes after Techno’s gasp of betrayal._

Wait, shit, he was in the middle of a conversation with Phil. Rewaking up his phone, he looked to see what the man had said.

**_Ph1LzA_ ** _  
Hopefully indeed  
Don’t worry too much about it, Wil. Kid’s strong willed, just like you  
You should get to bed, it’ll probably make more sense after a good 8 hours  
I know you, you’re probably making connections to yourself, right?  
It won’t get that bad  
We won’t let it, even if it threatens to  
Anyways, this old man needs his own shut eye at some point  
Kristen says to mention that she can’t wait to see you this weekend  
Have a goodnight’s sleep <3_

Phil’s Discord bubble was greyed out, meaning he probably kept true to his word and went to bed. Whatever message Wilbur wanted to send could wait until morning because he was a good friend that understood timezones and the need for that sweet sweet shuteye.

Meandering up to bed, Wilbur scrolled through Twitter with one hand as he took another sip from his water bottle. He didn’t even realize he was laying down and plugging his phone in until he heard the familiar beep of the cord being plugged in. Man, he was really off kilter tonight, wasn’t he?

Setting an alarm and setting his phone down, he rolled over to lay on his back and stare absentmindedly at the ceiling, thinking about every excruciating detail, down to the very first word Tommy said to him that _week._

Wilbur has had a... _history_ with mental illness. It's hardly a secret, considering most of if not _all_ his music. He's gotten better with it, though, now that he has more of a solid support system. He's not perfect by any means, but the fact that he's not being called every day by someone just to get him to ramble about random topics must mean _something_ after all of it.

Tommy's actions were not helping the matter, is what he is saying. It's not unlike the boy to get dodgy when it came to the whole 'emotions' bit of life, but they were going to hang out very soon, which is something that always managed to get Tommy to stop thinking about the lows in life, even if it was just for a little bit. Whatever the kid was getting down about must be serious, and if there's anything Wilbur wants in this world it's making sure Tommy doesn't-

It's probably fine. One thing Wilbur's recovery has done to him is made him overanalyze his friend's actions. Fundy once looked a little sadder on stream than usual and proceeded to get 50 DMs from him. All Wilbur has to do is take a deep breath, slowly let Tommy open up like he usually does, and then they can have all the fun they want on their little weekend trip.

Right?

Despite both Phil’s and his own reassurances to himself, his mind just couldn’t help but worry as he semi-restlessly drifted off into darkness.

\---

_“You guys said we were going to a _cabin,_ not a literal mansion!”_

Wilbur chuckled to himself as he remembered Tommy’s first reaction to where they were staying. Phil showed him pictures when they first talked about it, and Wilbur had to admit he wasn’t much less calmer than Tommy was when he first witnessed the place Phil landed them. Turns out, admitting on stream to your dedicated fanbase that you were planning on hanging out in person _again_ makes them very giddy with their wallets.

Wilbur felt a little bad, but the highest donation Phil recieved after the news was only $100, so he could rest easy knowing that their fans weren’t dumping their savings on them for this. He just got a _lot_ of them, and a lot of tiny things added up pretty quickly.

Much like the other thing that was keeping Wilbur up right now.

Tommy wasn’t getting any closer to telling them what was wrong. Wilbur had to force himself to remember to breathe over the self reminder. That’s not to say Tommy was getting into any sort of worse shape, no, and thank God for that, but there definitely was an undertone of him not getting better either, which freaked both Wilbur and Phil out.

Mostly Wilbur, but he digresses.

Still, not even Phil could deny how Tommy seemed to try and _purposefully_ keep himself a little more quiet than he normally was, which, yeah, hard to deny that it was out of character for the kid. They literally rented a giant house on a cliffside, it’s not like anyone outside of them would be annoyed by it. Not that they were planning on being annoyed by him by any means, but they maybe wondered if they accidentally gave Tommy the wrong idea somehow?

_A lot of little things add up over time…_

Speaking of Phil, Wilbur stopped at the man’s bedroom door to peak in and see how he was doing. He was dead to the world, Dad Snores™ and all, with Kristen curled up right next to him. God, they were so cute it made Wilbur want to throw up… or maybe even get blackmail material.

… He was a little dark, wasn’t he?

There was a reason Tommy latched onto him like a leech sometimes.

Speaking of which, it wasn’t too long until Wilbur reached his final destination: Tommy’s door.

The brunette looked at it for a good few seconds in worry. What if he genuinely was overreacting here? Maybe Tommy had just been tired this week. Just because Wilbur and his dumb brain wanted to protect anything similar to him doesn’t mean the kid isn’t allow to be exhausted, he’s in college for fuck’s sake.

Still, Wilbur couldn’t help but peek into the slightly open frame of Tommy’s decided bedroom…

And promptly felt his heart drop when he saw it was empty.

_Okay. Okay. Shit… Shit shit shit-_

Taking another deep breath, Wilbur reminded himself to rationalize before jumping to Those Thoughts.

_He might just be in the kitchen, or on the toilet,_ he reasoned with himself. _Please God just be taking a shit at two in the morning like a normal person-_

Walking past the wide open door to the dark bathroom, Wilbur started thinking that Tommy had to be a snack person, right? Tommy definitely seemed like the kind of person to wake up in the middle of the night hungry as fuck and wanting to eat something. He could also be getting a glass of water, which was a perfectly healthy course of action for anyone to take regardless of age.

Wilbur walked out to the main living area with the couch and TV and mentally prepared himself to find Tommy halfway through the Wheat Thins like the gremlin he was. Right before he rounded the corner, however, Wilbur felt a small breeze hit his backside. Turning to look in that direction, he noticed the door to the technical front yard was slightly open.

The door that both he and Phil definitely made sure was _shut_ before they went to bed.

_Shit shit shit shit FUCK-_

Wilbur couldn’t help the way he sped up to get to the door to look outside. He couldn’t help the way he pushed it open a little further to poke his head out to see a chair placed right next to the wall that wasn’t placed there before. He definitely couldn’t help it when he went to said chair to use it to climb onto the roof like another person on this vacation most likely did.

Once he got situated up there, he took another deep breath before looking around. He almost called it quits and smacked himself for panicking for no reason (again), but right before he did, he blinked and noticed the tiniest mop of blonde peeking over the top of the roof.

On the _otherside_ of the roof _with_ the cliff. Quickly but quietly climbing over there, Wilbur barely held back a gasp at the sight.

Tommy was just... sitting, right next to the edge. Actually, he was sitting _on_ it, legs hanging mindlessly over the side, not moving a muscle as he continued to stare at God knows what captued his attention ~~hopefully not the ground hopefully not the ground~~. The rational part of Wilbur’s mind knew there was a few feet of cliff between the house and the fall, but that didn’t mean someone with a very determined mindset couldn’t get a running start- 

Wilbur couldn’t stop the yell from leaving his mouth even if he wanted to.

“ _Tommy!_ ”

\---

Tommy liked sitting up in high places, okay?

He might be loud more often than not, but he did enjoy the quieter aspects of life just as much as anybody else. When he was a child, he loved to climb the trees in the park for that feeling of adrenaline wearing off when he reached the top, he loved to go onto the roof of his house at night to look at the stars and feel the chilly wind blow through his hair, and he would be a liar if he said he still didn’t enjoy those things now.

It just… gave him a place to let his thoughts be silenced so he could think them through. As much as he liked being loud, he didn’t appreciate his thoughts being the same way. They liked screaming the same things over and over again, about how he tended to be annoying and brash, and how his jokes fell on the flat side more often than not when he wasn’t with his already established group of internet dweebs.

Sometimes they could go a little further like they did tonight in trying to convince him that Wilbur only cared for him because he didn’t want millions of people on the internet to hunt him down, which is why he had to go to the roof tonight. He didn’t _want_ to, didn’t want to worry any of the adults who were looking after him, or let them know of his preferred activity.

It was his alone time, you know? It’s like “No Girls Allowed, But Also Boys… And Everything In Between Because It’s Tommy’s Alone Time” in a weird way.

He just needed an hour or so under the moon, let his thoughts out like he was in some weird hippie cleansing ritual, and he would go back to being the annoying, loud, brash Tommy that everyone knew and loved.

There was no need to get worked up over-

“ _Tommy!_ ”

Gripping the edge of the rain drain and turning around at the panicked voice, he felt his eyebrows tilt in confusion at the raw panic in Wilbur’s face. Okay, maybe the panic was a little deserved. Tommy _was_ sitting on a precarious edge, and to anybody who didn’t already know about his little hobby and how much experience he had with it, they probably would think he was just doing something dangerous to be a stupid teenager, not knowing that he knew how far to stay away or how to properly grip a ledge so he didn’t fall.

“Tommy…” Wilbur continued to gasp out, “ _Please,_ get away from the ledge.”

It took a second for Tommy to register the question before shrugging his shoulders and swinging his legs back over to the roof and standing up. He got even more confused when Wilbur opened his mouth like he was going to scream while he was swinging his legs, but he stopped himself when the blonde placed his legs back on solid ground, so Tommy figured he could ask later.

He took all of two steps, speaking, “Big Dubs! To what do I-” before he felt lanky arms trap him in a crushing vice grip, refusing to let go and burying his face into Tommy’s shaggy blonde hair. He could feel himself being dragged away from the edge by the older man before stopping on the highest part of the roof. Wilbur was shivering, but Tommy was too because his dumbass forgot to get something thicker than a hoodie. Great brain cells forget alike he supposed.

Tommy hugged Wilbur back with a grin on his face, oblivious to the storm raging in the brunette’s head.

\---

Wilbur held onto the boy in his arms for a lot longer than he expected to.

Jesus, sweet _Jesus,_ how did he not see it until now? How did he not see it until it got _this bad?_ What kind of friend- what kind of _brother_ was he that he allowed this to happen?

Tommy sitting on that ledge will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his _life._

“Oh my God...” did Wilbur say that out loud? “Oh my _God._ ”

Yep, he did.

Pulling Tommy out of his embrace, Wilbur aggressively checked him over for any potential marks or injuries he might have. He was deep into his panic, only getting out of it as his muddled brain picked up on the fact that Tommy was talking to _him._

“-bur Wilbur holy shit, please calm down, I’m sorry for being so close to the edge but this is _ridiculous-_ ”

The man firmly placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders before taking the dive into serious mode, “Tommy, I’m _so sorry._ ”

Tommy looked at him like he was a chicken with his head cutoff, “... What?”

That was Wilbur’s turn to blink, “I’m just… sorry, that you felt you couldn’t come to me with this, so sorry that it almost-”

“Wilbur, no offense, but what the hell are you talking about?

_That_ broke Wilbur out of his train of thought, “Um… Uh, I was just apologizing for how I didn’t make myself more available to you so you could feel like you talk to me? What else could I be talking about?”

Tommy started getting figedty, meaning Wilbur was close to the marker, but not exactly (which, hopefully, is a good thing), “ _Wha-_ Wilbur, I’m not having some midlife crisis here. We’re out in the _woods_ and away from the dirty city clouds! I was finally able to enjoy the sky for what it’s worth. Like, I’m sorry I didn’t invite you, I guess.”

Hmm. Wilbur placed his hands on his hips, “Really?”

Tommy made some noises, mainly ones signifying that he was still confused as hell, but Wilbur could hear some apprehension behind them as well, “I mean, _yeah?_ The stars and landscape are pretty, innit? Can’t a man just enjoy nature?”

Wilbur could feel his brain wires short circuit, “So, you’re saying you had no negative thoughts _at all?_ Literally none? You just came up here to watch the stars because they were pretty? You did an action in a very uncharacteristic Tommyinnit way so you- I can _see_ you getting uncomfortable you lying-”

“Okay!” Tommy interjected before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll admit, I tend to do this when my thoughts are trying to convince me I’m basically a nuisance to everyone around me, alright? But then I go up to to a high place like my roof or a tree, sit it out with the wind or some shit, then I’m good as new! What’s the big deal here?”

The utter silence in response to the truth was deafening.

“Tommy…” Wilbur whispered in that _I’m not angry with you, just worried_ voice, “You know that’s not particularly better, right?”

And Tommy was back to confusion just like that, “Huh, what do you mean? I’m just looking at the stars and shit, what could _possibly_ be bad about that?”

Wilbur took a shaky inhale before looking around, trying to see if there were any possible threats that could interrupt this very important moment. When he saw nothing, he turned back to Tommy with the most serious look of the night ever, “Tommy, trust me when I say _I know._ It seems simple, at first…” 

Wilbur drifted off a little bit, worrying Tommy about where his thoughts were going before he started up again, “The isolation, the minor things, the ‘they’re probably busy right now’ excuses all seem small at first, but the longer they go on, the bigger they get. The minor thoughts become major, the excuses become so bad that you can literally know your friends are free to talk for hours, and yet you still avoid them anyway because those same thoughts ever so surely make you hate yourself, make you think you deserve this, deserve nothing but pain, make you think-”

Wilbur’s voice cut off, choked with emotion. Tommy couldn’t help but feel just a little scared at the moment, “Make you think what, Wilbur?”

Tommy’s heart nearly burst from his chest when he saw tears forming in Wilbur’s eyes, “Make you think that everyone would be better off away from you, _without_ you.” Wilbur brushed the wetness out of his eyes before finishing his point, “Yes, Tommy, it’s not a big deal right this moment, but trust my experience in that it won’t stay that ‘minor’ for long.”

Oh. 

Oh _shit-_

The realization washed over Tommy like a freezing wave of water.

Wilbur thought he was suicidal.

Wilbur _literally_ thought Tommy was in a position to where was going to _jump off_ because he had been in the _same spot_ once in his life and the last thing he wanted in this world was for Tommy to feel the same way.

Tommy felt like the biggest douchenozzle in the world right at this moment, “Wilbur oh my God I’m _so sorry_ I didn’t mean to scare you I _swear_ this- this is something I’ve been doing since I was like _nine_ I wasn’t aware you would take it that way oh my _God-_ ”

Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on the back of his neck and he was brought into a much less desperate embrace, vaguely hearing Wilbur shush him above his head, saying things like, “Hey. Hey, it’s okay, I know that now, I didn’t mean to drop that on you, it’s okay, shhh.”

The two honorary brothers stood there on the roof, both shivering due to both the cold and the varying levels of panic they had experienced, as they let their negative emotions fully escape them after their horrid miscommunication. They were both relatively bad at this, weren’t they?

Pulling apart, Wilbur left his hands on Tommy’s shoulders as they grinned calmly at one another. The older man patted the blonde a few times before getting serious once more, “Promise to talk to me, okay? Or Tubbo, or Philza, or even Techno if it gets to be too much. I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal right now, but if you’re not careful, it can be, got it?”

Tommy aggressively nodded his head, “Yes, of course. I won’t let it get too far.” _If not for myself, for you, at the very least,_ Tommy left those words unspoken.

Wilbur let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “That’s good, Tommy. Thank you, I just… I just want you to know how much everyone cares about you, you know?”

Tommy thought back over the previous five or so minutes; thought about Wilbur’s panic over his predicament, how the brunette was painfully open with his own past experience with this kind of stuff- which Tommy could tell was hard for Wilbur to admit to the child he was so fiercely protective of- just so Tommy could not feel alone with his own, and softly admitted, “Yeah… I know.”

The grin was back on Wilbur’s face, “Good. That’s… good.”

A sudden gust of wind rushed over them, making them shiver even harder. Before Tommy could swear at mother nature herself, Wilbur wrapped his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders before guiding them back inside into the warmth of their temporary home. As Wilbur plopped the blonde down on the couch and left to go fetch them a big blanket, Tommy decided on one thing.

_Nah, this place might be temporary, but everything else is permanent._

The brunette came back with a blanket that could practically swallow the couch whole. Right as Wilbur sat down, Tommy gleefully grabbed the TV remote before he could be eaten by the giant fluffy monster. Rolling his eyes, Wilbur draped the blanket over Tommy before draping it over himself while the blonde turned on the television and turned the volume down so only they could hear it.

They were somewhat separated as _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ episodes started to play (because Tommy could never stop being a little prick even after such an emotional night), but before even an hour rolled by, Tommy had gotten closer and closer until his head was resting on Wilbur’s shoulders and his eyes were closed like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Something in Wilbur’s chest wouldn’t stop fluttering no matter how many times he clenched and unclenched his fists. After a few minutes of mindless minor muscle movements, the brunette sighed and resolved himself to his fate. Before he could help it, he felt himself nodding off as his head slowly moved to rest on the mop of blonde to his right. 

Right as he dozed off, he heard the TV mutter, “It’s a surprise tool that will help us later…” and had one last thought before he finally entered the land of blissful peace.

_Nothing gets better than this, eh?_

In the morning, one of the two other people on the trip with them came stumbling down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning, yearning for that cup of coffee he desperately desired. Phil got all of maybe one foot into the main living area before abruptly stopping at the scene before him and unashamedly letting the biggest grin spread across his face.

These boys were going to be the death of him, and he wasn’t sure how much he truly minded the thought.

Pulling out his phone ever so sneakily, he managed to grab a handful of pictures from multiple angles before waltzing into the kitchen like nothing was different than before. As the coffee poured in the pot, he scrolled through all of the ones he took before he found the exact perfect one. It was one of them from the front, albeit slightly off to the right, that had just the right amount of sunshine coming in from the left off-screen to make their unkempt bed hair all the more potent for awwws.

Tommy and Wilbur woke up to Kristen’s cackling and about a thousand times more mentions on both Discord and Twitter than they usually get. Opening their apps, what they immediately saw on Phil’s timeline answered any lingering questions they may have had.

**Big Brother Wilby’s got you covered**

Wilbur nor Tommy couldn’t find it in themselves to be mad, especially not when they posted a picture of Phil passed out with popcorn sprinkled all over him, head back as he visibly snored a day later, the caption just as cheesy and playful.

**Dadza keeping true to his name**

Their family was weird and full of a bunch of little shits, but that was okay. It’s how they showed their love, which they were wholeheartedly ready to give to one another.

Wilbur wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i KNOW its called a gutter but i told discord that i couldnt think of anything other than "rain drain" to write for a hot sec and they went "KEEP IT KEEP IT" so this is THEIR FAULT /hj
> 
> on a more serious note: NOORAH AND LEE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS FIC IS YOUR FAULT /lh YOUR FICS ARE WHAT DROVE THE NAIL INTO THE COFFIN FOR ME GETTING INTO SBI/MCYT AND I JUST WANNA SAY I HATE YOU AND NEVER STOP BEING AMAZING ❤
> 
> please let me know of any glaring typos as i did not have a beta for this!
> 
> If you wish to scream at me here's my [tumblr](https://halorocks1214.tumblr.com/)


End file.
